GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black
The GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black (aka Black Sadalsuud) is a variant of the GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F that appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black is a copy of the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F created by the Innovades who called themselves Innovators using data within Veda.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookMobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19-20Gundam 00 F (Consonance of 00F) – 2nd Gundam Gundams (Type F) Built after the collapse of Celestial Being in AD 2308, it is one of six machines used by the Innovators to gather data for the development of their own MS. Like the other five machines, Sadalsuud Type F Black has a new predominately black color scheme and uses the GN Drive Tau as its power source (though it still retained the original's GN Drive cover), which meant it could not use Trans-Am System and has a limited operating time. The Sadalsuud Type F Black did not have a Sensor Mask like the Sadalsuud Type F, and did not demonstrate the ability to generate small GN Fields. The omission of the GN Field generating capability is likely because Fereshte had severed their links to Veda prior to installing the capability onto their Sadalsuud Type F, thus Veda had no data on the system and the Innovators could not replicate it on the Sadalsuud Type F Black.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 6-9 Aside from these differences and the GN Drive Tau related issues, the Sadalsuud Type F Black's performance and weaponry are similar to the original. The Sadalsuud Type F Black and the other five machines were destroyed in combat against Fon Spaak's GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 and Hixar Fermi's GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 20 Fon and his accomplice, Hanayo, then recovered Sadalsuud Type F Black and three others' wreckage and repaired them, reverting their paint schemes and designations to those of the Fereshte's, creating a second Gundam Sadalsuud Type F in the process.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 8MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book Armaments ;*Revolver Bazooka :Same handheld ranged armament as used by the Sadalsuud Type F. The Revolver Bazooka is a rifle-like weapon that fires physical rounds, its ammunitions are contained in a revolving cylinder, and its function varies based on the type of munitions loaded. A sensor is situated beneath the weapon's muzzle, while a rotatable secondary grip is located at the top surface. ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the Sadalsuud Type F, the Sadalsuud Type F Black has a pair of GN Beam Sabers for close combat and they are stored on the outer edges of the rear waist thrusters. It emits a blade made of pure energy when drawn, but can cross swords with solid blades as it incorporated technology that prevents repulsive diffusion of GN Particles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sensor Shield :The Sadalsuud Type F Black has the same movable sensor shield on each shoulder as the Sadalsuud Type F. As implied by their name, the sensor shields are shields with sensing capabilities thanks to multiple mounted sensor units. The sensor shields also have built-in GN Verniers for propulsion purposes. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The Sadalsuud Type F Black's operating system is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundam and its pilots. Celestial Being and Fereshte also used such an operating system in their machines before they switched to a stand-alone operating system. History Gundam 00 F Chapter 19 & 20 AD 2311. The CBS-68 Euclides carrying Fon Spaak, Hanayo, Hixar Fermi and Hayana arrived at the dark side of the moon to locate Veda's exact whereabouts. As they closed in on Veda's location, the Innovators deployed the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black, GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black, GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black, GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black, GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black and GNR-000B Black GN Sefer to intercept them. While the last two machines battled Hixar and his GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, the other four machines, including Sadalsuud Type F Black, fought Fon and his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. Despite having superior numbers, the four machines were easily defeated when Fon used the Astraea Type F2's Trans-Am System. Fon then entered a base on the moon that contained Veda's main terminal. However, Ribbons Almark was one step ahead and had transferred all of Veda's functions to a spare terminal elsewhere, leaving Fon with a non-operational terminal. Gundam 00I Chapter 8 AD 2312. Fon and Hanayo had repaired the four Innovators' machines Fon defeated earlier. They also reverted these machines' color schemes and designations to those of the Fereshte's. As a result, the Sadalsuud Type F Black became the second GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Picture Gallery Ast.jpg|Charging towards Astraea Type F2 (top-left), firing Revolver Bazooka (bottom-right) SDGGCR-sadalsuud black.png|In SD Gundam G-Generation Cross Rays Notes References External links *Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black on MAHQ